It's them Part 2
by The crazy dark one
Summary: Golden Freddy has introduced himself, but Toy Bonnie isn't quite comfortable with the golden bear, especially with The Puppet's statement of suspicion. Jeremy finally takes the night shift, but a prank from Phone Guy (Grimkahn) goes a bit too far.


Guys?" Toy Freddy and Bonnie ran in.

"It's me" Said a deep, echoing voice.

"Oh god. Golden Freddy is back! "

The gold bear returned. With bagpipes. " You bet you're a** I'm back. "

"I missed you, man" Bonnie said happily,hugging the bear

Toy Bonnie met Golden Freddy's gaze and she flinched. Her head suddenly hurt like crazy.

"Is there something wrong, Toy Bonnie?" Asked Golden Freddy, tilting his head toward her.

Wait, thought Toy Bonnie, I never introduced myself.

"Well, I'll be around, spooking some kids. See you after dark".

Toy Bonnie left her stage and went toward the prize corner. She thought The Puppet was a calming presence. Not this time.

"I sEnSeD sOmEtHiNg PoWeRfUl AnD eViL. PeRhApS tHaT wAs ThIs GoLdEn FrEdDy YoU sPeAk Of."

Toy Bonnie swore "S**t"

The Puppet made a "no-no" gesture. "PrOfAnItY"

Evil,Toy Bonnie thought, He's evil.

Meanwhile, in the manager's office, Foxy was yelling at Mr. Fazbear."Why do ye condemn Mangle to a fate so painful 'n barbaric" He yelled.

"Calm down" Said Mr. Fazbear. Foxy swept his desk clear. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MANGLE'S GETTING TORN APART!

"She is?"

" Yeah, the lass is being torn apart by those toddlers. " Said Foxy, ironically calming down.

"I don't think those toddlers will be so with you around" Said Mr. Fazbear thoughtfully. " Yes, Mangle will be moved to Pirate's Cove, for now, until we can get a security camera in there. " Mr. Fazbear turned to Foxy. "Thanks for bringing this to my attention. "

Foxy nodded and walked out, straight into Toy Freddy. " Ahoy there Toy Freddy"

Toy Freddy nodded, acknowledging his presence, then ran off to make pizza.

The doors opened up, revealing a, well, a nerd. He was only 4 '11 and had shaggy, brown hair, as if he was recently wearing a hood. He had thin glasses. "Hi" He said waving meekly.

Being the only human in the restaurant other than the seventy year old Mr. Fazbear, he would have reason to feel somewhat intruding. "Eerrr, should I leave?"

" No, lad! " Said Foxy. He noticed the expression on the boy's face.

"Is there somethin' wrong, lad?"

"No" The boy attempted for a brave smile , but failed.

"What's wrong" Toy Chica pressed.

"Well... first, my mom died six years ago today. Then I got Kalie, the only person I trusted with that information, telling her boyfriend, Sam to beat me up. Finally, well girl troubles"

"D**n" Toy Bonnie stated.

"WhAt'S yOuR nAmE, lITtLe OnE" Asked The Puppet.

"Henry. " Said the boy.

"That's familiar" Said Golden Freddy.

"Kids like to spread rumors" Henry shrugged.

The animatronics went about, and Henry helped when possible. Toy Bonnie helped The Puppet, as the kids severely messed up the prize corner.

Toy Bonnie gasped. There were plushes of Golden Freddy. "How long have these been here?" She asked The Puppet.

"StRaNgE, I DoN't EvEn ReMeMbEr ThEsE bEiNg HeRe "Said The Puppet, confused.

Meanwhile, The original animatronics were practicing a new song

"The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came"

The security guard got on the pa system and said " Mangle, please make your way over to the Parts and Services room. You will be repaired". Judging by the tone in his voice, he wasn't particularly happy about that.

" Bye" Mangle waved and entered the parts and services room, where six mechanics waited.

Mr. Fazbear was in his office, muttering to himself . "Should I add them?"

He was talking about three new animatronics to add. Sure ,10 was a lot, but, the more, the merrier.

They were ready to be introduced tonight. And because I'm sort of impatient, I'm skipping ahead to tonight.

The three animatronics are; Balloon Girl, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Toy Bonnie.

Balloon Girl has magenta cheeks, longer hair, magenta eyes, purple eyelids, a purple nose, and the red stripes on her propeller hat are now a bluish-purple. Other than that, Balloon Girl looked identical to Balloon Boy

Shadow Freddy and Shadow Toy Bonnie were shaped like their colored counterparts, except that Shadow Toy Bonnie was dark purple and Shadow Freddy was black. Only their eyes and teeth were colored differently, white.

A phone rang in the pizzeria. The classic ringtone echoed throughout the pizzeria. "Hello?" Asked the security guard, a man named Jeremy Fitzgerald.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The attack of '82. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the left arm and both legs, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"What, I'm not quirky!" Shouted Freddy.

" I'll talk to him, I'm not intimating and a good ambassador" Said Balloon Boy. He walked across the Game Area and disappeared down the main hall.

"I'm intimating? " Asked Foxy.

" Sure you aren't. A 7'7 pirate fox isn't intimating at all." Said Shadow Freddy sarcastically.

**Sorry about the long Chapter, but Phone Guy does talk a lot. As you saw in the summary, OCs aren't being accepted yet, but ideas will be considered. **


End file.
